Help Me
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Legolas has been stuck in a torture chamber for months. But now he has been set free and left to die in the middle of nowhere. Will aragorn find him? will legolas be victim to his mortal wounds. XShort Chapters lol, may get longer as the story progresseX
1. Cold and Dark

This is the first chapter a story that I wrote while sitting in my local library today. I was soooo-bored lol, so I decided to write this. Hope you like.

Cold and Dark

Cold water dropped onto Legolas' blood capped face. He shivered as the cool liquid ran down the back of his neck. He was not used to the feeling of cool liquid. He had got used to the feeling of hot blood that slipped with the wounds that covered his body.

Legolas had in his cell. Hoping that someone would come for him. Someone would save him from the constant torture that he endured everyday. He wanted to be freed of the piercing pain that his enemy inflicted upon him. Little did he know that his wish would soon be granted. Just not the way he wanted.

They heavy iron door swung open, hitting the wall with great force. A grotesque looking Orc stood in the doorway. Three smaller Orcs stood behind him, equally as foal looking.

"Let him go," Said the Orc, his voice was cold, it sent a shiver down Legolas' spine "he is no longer needed." The Orc finished. The two smaller Orcs jostled past the bigger Orc, he growled in distaste.

Legolas fell to the ground weakly as the last shackle was removed from his bleeding wrists.

"Take him outside, the cold will finish him off." Said The Orc as he turned and Left Legolas with the two small Orcs. They dragged the weak elf through the halls of his long been dungeon. He heard the screams of men, women and children. He wanted to cover his ears, cut out the insupportable sound of their pain.

The two Orcs dragged the bloody elf to the edge of the land on which the torture tower lay. Leaving him there, shaking and bleeding on the thorny ground.

He felt so alone. He wanted to scream out fro help, but he knew that no one would hear his cries. He was utterly helpless and alone. He wondered if Aragorn and his father were looking for him. Would they think to look here? Did they even know of this wicked place?

He lay down on the hard earth. He felt the thorny leaves dig into his wounds. A darkness tugged at his mind as he allowed unconsciousness engulf him.

Well there is the first chapter, hope you liked. Poor Leggy, I love him but I am soooo mean to him. Please review.


	2. Where Are You?

Well here is the next chapter. Wrote it at the library again lol. Had a lot of stairs from people lol. I type really fast and I think I was really noisy lol. Enjoy.

Where Are You

Aragorn sat upon his proud stallion. Its black mane flowed in the wind like a curtain of silk.

"Where are you Legolas?" he said to himself as he wrapped him cloak around himself, desperately trying to stay warm.

His horse began to stomp his leg in frustration. He felt his master's desperation to find the elf. Suddenly the horse began to walk. Aragorn looked at his horse in confusion.

"Where are you taking me my friend?" said Aragorn as he leant his head towards the horse's neck.

The horse nickered in reply. It began to gallop as fast as it could; its hooves disturbed the dust that once lay dormant on the ground.

"I trust you my friend." Said Aragorn as he straightened his posture and allowed his horse to deliver him to its chosen destination.

For hours, they travelled through dusty plains. Not a tree to be seen for miles. I river glistened like liquid silver.

"Go my friend, drink your fill." Said Aragorn as he patted the horse on the neck.

The thorny plains of Dagorlad lay to the east. They seemed to be headed in that direction. His horse was a gift from Legolas. He knew of the magic that elvish horse's possessed. Perhaps Thalion knew where Legolas was. Maybe his trusted steed was leading him to elf.

Once again they set off. Aragorn was not looking forward to entering the dead marshes, but they could not be avoided. They were the quickest way to Dagorlad. He felt the smooth strides of his horse beneath him. Thalion had never let him down. He trusted this horse greatly. He trusted him not to lead him astray.

The sun beat down upon the red ground. The green marshes began to appear upon the horizon. A grey mist lay upon the wetland. Mordor, now empty of the dark lord lay to his right. Blue sky had replaced the usual grey clouds that had once floated above the evil land.

"I am coming for you my friend, do not give up hope. I am coming for." Said Aragorn as he urged his horse to go faster. He wanted to make it to the marshes before dark.

~o~

The journey across the marshes was a hard one. Aragorn had to dismount and walk across the wasteland. Water seeped through his worn boots. His horse too struggled, stumbling many times when soft ground gave way beneath him.

But finally he had made it across the wetland only to be upon red desert once again. He looked ahead. The thorny lands of Dagorlad were now visible. He would reach there tomorrow. But for now he had to rest. He and his trusty steed had travelled far. Little did he know that every moment he slept, Legolas edged closer and closer to the Halls of Mandos.


	3. Waiting

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Exams have been sort of manic this week. Biology was easy though lol. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Waiting

Legolas still lay in the place the Orcs had left him. His body raged with fever and his wounds screamed at him in agony. He wanted to die. He no longer wanted to be here. Laid on the thorny ground unable to move.

Horse's hooves sounded in the distance. But they were far away to Legolas' ears. He begged for them to be closer as he felt consciousness begin to slip from his again.

"Please help me. Please." He said as his eyes drifted shut.

~o~

Aragorn saw a figure on the ground on front of him. At first it was to far away for him to recognize but as he edged closer he realized who it was.

"Legolas!" he paused as he stared at the lifeless figure on the ground "Well done my good friend. You found him." Said Aragorn as he patted his horse on the neck.

He dismounted his horse and swiftly made his way to Legolas' side.

"Oh god, Legolas." He shook the elf lightly but received no response. He placed his hand upon the elf's forehead "you have a fever my friend." Said Aragorn as he then let his eyes drift to the elf's torso. He lifted up the prince's tunic. What he saw made his heart sink. Numerous stab wounds, slashes and burns lay across the elf's porcelain skin.

"What happened to you my friend?" asked Aragorn as he pulled the limp elf into his arms. He slowly made his way to his trusty steed. He laid the elf upon the ground for a moment so he could place his cloak upon the ground. He the laid Legolas upon the makeshift mattress and set about healing his friends wounds.

Legolas slowly came in knowing as the agony of his wounds and the cold air sweeping his bare chest woke up.

"Aragorn," he said weakly as his eyes focused on the ranger.

"Shhh, save your energy." Aragorn replied as he tried to silence the elf.

"Thank you for coming for me," the elf said, his voice slightly stronger "where is my father? Did he come with you?" a touch of confusion on the elf's face.

"No, your father is in Mirkwood. Raiders are troubling them. I offered to find you so that your father could help keep the raiders at bay."

Legolas nodded in understanding. He flinched as Aragorn bound one of his many stab wounds.

"What happened to you my friend?" Aragorn glanced at his friend and then returned his attention to the task at hand.

"They caught me and tortured me for pleasure. Not information, just for the pleasure of seeing pain on an elf's face. They had only ever caught humans and wild elves. But when they caught me, the prince of Mirkwood. Well they showed me no mercy. They would stop torturing me when I was close to losing consciousness. That way I would feel all the pain they inflicted upon me." Legolas looked away as he remembered the foal faces of his captors, the twisted smiles that they carried upon their faces.

"I am sorry." Said Aragorn as he watched the elf's eyes become heavy. Once again the elf slipped into darkness.

Well there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Had a ruff week. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review XD


End file.
